As is well known and appreciated, such building contractors as electricians, plumbers and carpenters frequently utilize step-ladders in their daily endeavors. As is also known and appreciated, these and other contractors, oftentimes wear a belt around their waist having a series of pouches in which various ones of tools, parts and/or components are temporarily held until needed in the installations being made. While helpful, many of these professional contractors do not particularly like the belt because it is bulky, and it gets in the way. Also, even though the belt is beneficial in having a place to carry one's tools--thereby freeing the hands for working--many types of tools, parts and/or components cannot fit within the space provided--such as power drills, electrical ballast for fluorescent fixtures, soldering guns, etc. In circumstances where these types of devices are involved, the workman typically lays them down on the top step of the ladder after use, or places them on the first step to be later reached for and grabbed when needed. Experience has shown, however, that these tools, fixtures, etc. are not very stabile, and frequently fall from the ladder, being damaged upon striking the floor. The alternative for these workers in the construction trades--as well as for alarm installers and handymen of just about any type--of either repeatedly going up and down the ladder to get the appropriate tool, part or component as needed--or having it handed to them when required, as by an assistant--leaves much to be desired, as the process is both time consuming and wasteful in one respect, and unduly costly in the other respect of having a second worker present. In these instances where "time" translates into "costs" for the consumer, it will be apparent that a significant cost savings could result if these "down-times" or "added-workmen" expenses could be reduced, or eliminated entirely.